Evaluate the definite integral. $\int^8_{-6}10\,dx = $
Answer: First, use the power rule: $\int^8_{-6}10\,dx ~=~10x\Bigg|^8_{-6}$ Second, plug in the limits of integration and simplify: $[10\cdot8]-[10\cdot{-6}] = 80+60 = 140$. The answer: $\int^8_{-6}10\,dx ~=~ 140$